


Sueños

by oliviasreal (tantamoqwrites)



Category: Amazing Adventures of Kavalier & Clay - Chabon
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-27
Updated: 2010-04-27
Packaged: 2017-10-09 05:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/83313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tantamoqwrites/pseuds/oliviasreal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No tenía que verse reflejado en los ojos de otras personas, si estos estaban cerrados</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sueños

A Sammy le gustaba contemplar a la gente dormida. Uno de los primeros a los que pudo estudiar con precisión fue a Tracy, que siempre se quedaba dormido después de que hicieran el amor, los labios ligeramente fruncidos pero una expresión pacífica en el rostro. Pero eso se había acabado pronto, y el último recuerdo que tenía Sammy de un sueño de Tracy había sido la tarde en New Jersey. Después, no había vuelto a verle con los ojos cerrados más. En sus años de matrimonio, era él el que apagaba siempre la luz, y el que contemplaba a Rosa dormir, con la mano debajo de la mejilla, soñando con otro. La cúspide de la relación con su hijo había sido mientras Tom dormía; y en ese momento, mientras estaba sentado en el sillón y contemplaba a su primo largamente perdido y dado por muerto por todos excepto por Rosa y él, supo por qué.

Ver a la gente dormida le daba cierta sensación de superioridad, pero no competitiva, sino la que cualquier persona siente ante aquellos menos afortunados que él, de forma inconsciente. Sammy, cuando todos los demás estaban despiertos, estaba en el extremo equivocado de esa cadena; con sus piernas delgadas y su caminar ligeramente renqueante, y el contraste con sus brazos musculosos le hacían el objeto de burla de muchas personas, y él lo sabía. No tenía que verse reflejado en los ojos de otras personas, si estos estaban cerrados. Por eso, le gustaba contemplar a sus seres queridos, que, si bien no caían en la categoría de gente que le mirase por encima del hombro, simplemente no le prestaban demasiada atención en absoluto. Rosa andaba ocupada siempre en una cosa u otra, ya fuera el cuidado de su hijo, la lista de la compra, o la elaboración de su última historia; y Thomas estaba cada vez más distante de su padre, lo cual era comprensible, pero no dejaba de doler.

Esa noche, se había sentado en el sillón, con un cigarrillo en la mano, y contemplaba y catalogaba los cambios que el tiempo había hecho en Josef Kavalier, y se vio sumergido en los recuerdos de los sueños de Joe.

 

Sammy contemplaba el perfil dormido de Josef, ahora Joe, que se había quedado dormido encima de los paneles que estaba terminando de dibujar. El mismo Sammy se acababa de despertar de una cabezadita frente a la máquina de escribir, pero le había sentado bien, porque el final de la historia del Escapista que estaba escribiendo se le había ocurrido, como le solía pasar, en sueños. Se había despertado revigorizado, y se había puesto inmediatamente a escribir, no dándose cuenta hasta que no hubo terminado de la hora que era, y de que Joe había empezado a roncar suavemente.

La mano de Joe sujetaba laxamente el lápiz, su mejilla estaba apoyada en el panel central, y de su boca entreabierta colgaba un poco de saliva que a Sammy le preocupó que pudiera dañar el dibujo de Joe. Las pestañas de su primo se agitaron suavemente contra su piel blanca, y Sammy se vio abrumado por una ola de cariño en el pecho. Había llegado a apreciar mucho más de lo que se esperaba a aquel primo suyo. Recordaba la primera vez que se conocieron, la silueta en la puerta, con un fajo de periódicos; compartiendo un cigarrillo en la ventana; y, sobretodo, el tiempo que se pasó observándole mientras dormía, tan inmóvil, tan pálido, tan cansado. Sammy había tardado en dormirse después de que Joe hubiera empezado a roncar, pero en aquel tiempo insomne, que podían haber sido minutos u horas, Sammy se había hecho una idea de su primo, que resultó ser válida, con unas cuantas excepciones.

En ese momento, después de varios meses trabajando, Sammy había descubierto que, en esa valoración que hizo de Joe no se había dado cuenta de que podía llegar a apreciar aquel hombre, a su compañero, con el que había mantenido interminables charlas sobre el Escapista, y sus compañeros, y que eran uno de los recuerdos más preciados de Sammy.

Sammy, aquel Sammy de dieciocho años, que parecía tan distinto del hombre ajado que fumaba lentamente un cigarrillo en el sillón de su casa, contemplando al hombre al que amaba su mujer; hacía tantos años había cogido una manta del sillón cercano, y la había puesto con suavidad sobre los hombros de Joe, había apartado como había podido la página que estaba dibujando, y se había enderezado. Sammy recordaba que le había pasado una mano por el pelo, acariciando los rizos negros con suavidad, y que se había inclinado, no sabiendo muy bien lo que hacía, y que había depositado un beso en la coronilla.

Lo que Sammy no sabía, ni entonces ni ahora, era que Joe había estado despierto, tanto esa noche como ahora, y que recordaba el beso de Sammy, y que sentía la misma oleada de cariño en su pecho como su compañero.  
Sammy se levantó, y se alejó del sillón, dejando el cigarrillo en el cenicero medio lleno. Al pasar al lado de Joe, que se acurrucaba en las sábanas limpias del sofá, le pasó una mano por el pelo, con suavidad, suspiró, y se perdió escaleras arriba.


End file.
